Snowfall
by kikiskorner
Summary: Bayley hates the snow...until Roman steps in.


"I hate this weather!" the Californian practically screams as she storms into the gym. Lucky for her, it's filled with those that she works with and not complete strangers; though she is still getting to know a lot of them. Not that she has to see many of them on a regular basis. This is only her third trip with the main roster, not that she'll be needed for anything. But it was nice that they wanted her there. She frowns when she sees the three members of the Shield look over at her, each chuckling a little. "What?!" She walks into the locker room, continuing to mutter about the weather.

After getting changed, Bayley walks out of the locker room and over to an open area to stretch. As she's in the middle of her stretches, she notices a young girl sitting against the wall with what appears to be a coloring book in hand. She frowns a little, wondering who she could belong to. She also has to wonder if the young girl is a regular. Bayley is moving over to one of the pull up bars when she sees Dean Ambrose walking over to the girl. Dean Ambrose has a daughter?

"Hey, short stuff," Dean says to the little girl.

"Uncle Dean! I'm not short."

Bayley smiles a little at the sight of Dean with the girl. He may be a tough guy in the ring, but she can definitely see his softer side here. He looks over at her, catching her watching them.

"Don't seem so surprised," he says with a grin. "I'm not always a bad guy."

Bayley licks her lips and nods. "I um… sorry."

"Daddy!" the little girl exclaims.

"Daughter!" Roman imitates.

Bayley looks between Roman and the girl. That makes more sense. She can obviously see the resemblance. When Roman looks over, she takes a step back. She isn't afraid to admit that she's a bit intimidated by these three. Roman raises an eyebrow.

"Bayley, right?" Roman asks.

Bayley simply nods. Even if she wanted to speak she isn't sure she could muster up any courage to say anything to him. Her outburst when she first came in was very unusual for her. But she also knows these three's reputations.

Roman smiles. "You don't have to be scared of us." He looks at the young girl. "Does she, Liliana?"

"Only Uncle Dean."

"Well, that's a given." Roman chuckles. "This is my daughter, Liliana."

Liliana looks up at Bayley and smiles. "I like your hair," she says. "Daddy, I want my hair like that."

Roman grins. "I will try."

Bayley smiles. "Well, if Daddy can't do it for you, come find me." She looks at Roman after saying this wondering if she overstepped the boundaries.

"We may be taking you up on that." He looks at Liliana again. "All right, baby girl, Daddy's going to go shower. Uncle Dean is going to stay out here with you until Uncle Seth gets out."

"Can I stay with Bayley?"

Bayley can't help but smile wider at that. "I'll keep an eye on her while you guys go shower and stuff."

Roman nods. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't mind."

Roman nods again. "Okay. Liliana, you be good. And listen to Bayley." He looks at Bayley. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Bayley is just finishing up her squats when Roman walks over. She smiles at him as she grabs her towel. "Liliana sure adores her daddy," she says.

Roman grins. "Usually means she wants something." He licks his lips. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her."

"You're welcome."

"Listen, I'm guessing you're at the same hotel as us, right?"

"Probably. I think I saw Seth this morning at breakfast."

Roman nods. "Will you be done by lunch?"

"Yeah. I'm planning on being back at the hotel by like eleven or so."

"Great. Want to meet us in the lobby at eleven-thirty? I want to take you somewhere."

Bayley raises an eyebrow. She's not sure how she feels about that but does nod. "Yeah, okay. I can do that. I'll be there as close to eleven-thirty as I can."

Roman smiles. "Okay great. Liliana, ready?"

"Yes. Bye, Bayley."

******

Bayley walks off of the elevator and looks around. She spots Roman and Liliana sitting at one of the tables. She smiles as she heads over. "Hi," she says. "Sorry, I'm a little late."

Roman stands up. "It's okay. We actually haven't been here long either." He grabs his coat. "And before you question anything, let me explain. You obviously have an issue with the weather. I don't blame you. But I want to show you that it doesn't have to be all bad."

Bayley smiles at him. "Okay." She can't believe he'd want to do something like this for her; even if she isn't completely sure where they're going. "So it's probably a good thing I'm bundled up?"

Roman laughs softly. "Probably."

Bayley climbs out of the car when Roman pulls to a stop at a nearby park. She looks over as she meets Roman and Liliana at the front of the car. "Okay, so do I get ask what we're doing here?"

Roman smiles as he looks at her. "Well, you obviously have issues with this weather. And I really don't blame you. However…" He gestures toward the snow. "It's not all bad. Come with us, we will show you."

Bayley smiles as Liliana takes her hand and pulls her toward the open part of the park. She glances back to see Roman following them. "What are we going to do?"

Roman smiles as he joins them where they've stopped. "This is the first real snowfall. It's become tradition that if Liliana is with me and we're in a place to get snow like this we find somewhere to build a snowman."

Bayley beams at him. "Really? That's such an awesome tradition." She licks her lips as her stomach jumps a little. He'd invited her to come along on their tradition. It probably means nothing, considering they barely know each other, but it makes her feel happy.

"Do you have any traditions with snow?" Liliana asks.

"I don't. I grew up in California and then moved to Florida. Not a whole lot of snowfall." She kneels down beside Liliana, watching as the young girl starts rolling a small ball.

"So you're in Florida full time?" Roman asks.

"No… well… not really. I'm sharing a place with a few of the others. I still have most of my stuff back home though. I think it's more of I'm not ready to let go out there."

"Would you move back when you're called up?"

"When? I think it should be if." She smiles as she starts rolling her own ball. "I don't know. I think it would depend on if I could find something in my price range. It's expensive out there. How my parents… nevermind, I know the answer to that. I'm liking Florida though. You're in Florida, right?"

Roman nods. "Pensacola."

"Is that close to Orlando?"

"No. It's at the Northwest end of Florida."

"Oh. You like it though?"

"Love it." He smiles. "Liliana, what part should we give Bayley?"

"The middle," Liliana answers. "You have to do the bottom."

"Okay then."

They spend the next twenty minutes making the snowman. Once it's finished, they step back to take a look. Bayley looks down at Liliana who's beaming at their work. Okay, so maybe snow isn't all that bad. To see Liliana's face glow at their creation is something special. She looks over at Roman.

"Thank you," she says.

Roman looks at her and smiles. "You're welcome."

**The End**


End file.
